


Be My (Fake) Wife

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: unconventionalcourtship, F/M, Fake Marriage, Humor, Inspired by Harlequin Romances, Living Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Ben Solo is in a bad predicament because of his father. He must produce a wife in order to impress the retiring President so he can take over his family's company. The problem is, he doesn't think he knows anyone who can help him...until Rey, his kendo student, offers to fake marry him for compensation. The only problem is... their marriage and feelings may not seem so fake as they get to know each other.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	Be My (Fake) Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the unconventionalcourtship community on Dreamwidth. This is inspired by the M&B/Harlequin summary for Wife for a Week by Kelly Hunter. AU and Completed.

Her stomach made a loud gurgling sound, and she felt the heat go to her face immediately.

 _How embarrassing,_ Rey thought, and she looked over at her lunch companion sheepishly. Rose watched her with mild concern, but that didn’t change the fact that Rey hadn’t eaten any breakfast… or dinner the night before either. 

_But at least the rent is paid,_ she thought resolutely.

“Rey, don’t tell me you’re only having that banana for lunch?” Rose said, and she peered at her suspiciously. 

Great, the jig is up, Rey thought. She could never get anything past Rose. 

“Ah well, the rent was due and so was my loan, so I’m kind of short on cash right now,” Rey said. “It’s okay. I get paid tomorrow for a freelancing job. I just have to find a new part for this guy’s Macbook and as soon as I fix the camera, I’ll get paid for goods on delivery.” 

_And maybe I can buy some bread mix_ , she thought hungrily. She missed having bread. Bread baked with cheese. Bread baked with cheese and tomatoes and maybe some chives and garlic butter. Her stomach gurgled again and Rose sighed audibly. 

“Here,” Rose said, sliding her plate over to her and looking at Rey with pity. “Have the rest of my sandwich. I wasn’t going to finish it anyway.” 

Rey looked up with gratitude, but she was still embarrassed. She was going to refuse, but Rose quickly got up from her seat to leave. Instead, she nodded her head and murmured a low thanks.

“If you want, I can ask my manager if he has any more hours for the weekend,” Rose said. “We’ve been understaffed at the plant and I know you can just slide in the assembly line and start building without a need for training.”

“Oh, that would be great!” Rey said, feeling more hopeful. Rose gave her a sad smile and checked the time on her FitBit. 

“I gotta go,” she said. “I’ll text you! Enjoy the food.”

Rey waved goodbye but she waited until Rose was out of sight before she devoured the sandwich and cleaned up the rest of her fries. 

She sighed happily as she finally felt satiated. Rose probably didn’t know it, but that meal would hold her over at least another day.

\---

“I can’t believe you, mom,” Ben Solo said before releasing an exasperated sigh. He fell into his mother’s sofa in her office, and tried to rub the throbbing headache out of his temples. He didn’t even care how wrinkled his suit was at this point; he was too tired and annoyed with the circumstances at hand.

“Look, Ben, we have no choice. If you want to blame anyone, blame your father. He put you in this position,” she said, rubbing her own forehead out of stress, a similar motion that showed just where Ben inherited it.

“We’ve known for months that President Snoke was going to retire from Falcon Industries. Dad knew this too, so why’d he have to go make a deal with some shady start up company in the middle of this?” Ben said. “I’m really tired of cleaning up his messes.”

“I know, but this should be the last time. You father is... well, he’s never been one to follow the rules. I’m just glad that you have better business ethics,” his mother said.

Ben scoffed. “Business ethics? Don’t you mean something else?” She didn’t answer him, but he knew in silence what she was thinking. He was cut-throat with his practices, and he ran a tight ship with the board members and employees, but it was all in his father’s stead. His father had no interest in running a company, and as long as he’d been part of the ownership, he’d only really been interested in the thrill of acquiring deals and merchandise. More than that, he was more interested in the freedom to do whatever he wanted, the company be damned. It was just dumb luck his father got this far. 

When Snoke’s company merged with theirs, the company had flourished under much better guidance and business sense. Even better when Snoke had taken Ben under his wing and trained him everything he knew. His father was still out there acquiring deals, but he hadn’t always operated under the best intentions.

“President Snoke just wants to leave the company in good hands, and frankly, that isn’t your father’s. He just wants to be sure,” she said.

“And you can’t take the company?” he said with a laugh.

His mother pursed her lips and gave him “the look”. “You know I was re-elected to the Senate. If anything, that’s keeping us on President Snoke’s good side.”

Ben sighed heavily.

“No, he wants you, Ben, but he wants to make sure you’re stable,” she said. “You know how he is. He wants complete loyalty and that means you have to show that you’re able to be loyal to someone else, not just your parents.”

“By getting married? Who has time for that?” he asked.

“Well... if you need help, I can arrange something for you. Look at my network and see who’s willing to do a partnership...”

“Hell, no,” he said immediately. “I’ll... figure something out.” He really didn’t want to imagine what kind of “partners” his mother would drum up. The last time she had set him up, the woman had been so annoying he wanted to throw her through the window within the first five minutes of their date.

Leia raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you have someone in mind?”

Ben sighed. He knew if he answered her with a ‘no’, she’d take over his choice. So he tried to be as convincing as possible when he said, “I might...” He looked away from her gaze, unable to meet her eyes. “Give me a couple of days... I’ll figure out something.”

He rose from his seat, and finally met his mother’s worried expression. “Tell Snoke whatever you need to, that I’m a newlywed, or what, and then we can set up this dinner to talk more about this deal.”

“He’s going to want to meet her this week, you know this,” Leia said.

Ben frowned, feeling the headache throbbing in his temple again. “I know.” He headed out the door without another word to his mother, aware of the stress he was already feeling with this marriage business. Despite what he told his mother, he had no clue who he could convince to be his wife for the week to seal this deal. He wanted to punch something, preferably his father’s face, for putting him in this mess. 

Instead, he decided to take a trip to the dojo to let off some steam.

\-- 

With kendo, Ben was able to find his center, manage his anger and stress through the disciplined practice, and calm down through the focus in his strikes. He’d been practicing kendo for a couple decades, and he’d been skilled enough to start teaching classes at the small little dojo in the middle of town. 

He was teaching a class on Saturday, but oftentimes he came to the dojo just to get away from work, his parents, and the struggles in his own head. 

He entered the dojo and saw it was mostly empty this Thursday night. A few of his students were adorned in their armor and practicing their strikes on rigid dummies. He could hear the synchronous cries with each strike, echoing through the dojo which only made it much emptier than usual.

Heading toward the locker rooms to change into his own armor and underclothes, he noticed one of his most promising students practicing in the far right corner: Rey Walker. She had potential and discipline beyond all of his other students, and she seemed to embody the idea of “the way of the sword” whereas many of his other students just wanted to wave a cool sword around and look important. 

“Hey, Walker,” he called out to her before he ducked into the men’s room. She started for a moment and swept her attention back to who called her name. 

“Ah, Solo-sensei,” she said, nodding her head.

“Spar with me in a minute?” he asked, and her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled at him – that cute, alluring smile that he found himself craving sometimes when she wasn’t around.

“Sure, sensei,” she said, and she turned back to her dummy, practicing her strikes.

Ben felt his body warm with a sense of elation. Maybe a quick sparring session with his best student will put his mind at ease, and also give him some idea on what he was going to do about this fake marriage situation.

\---

Rey and Ben bowed to each other, wooden swords at the ready, and then began the spar. Ben was energetic, moving to get a few strikes on her that really exemplified why he was the teacher and she was the student. Rey watched him, gradually closing her openings, and finally getting a couple strikes in herself.

Their wooden swords smacked loudly against each other, echoing in the dojo. The other students that were there had stopped practicing and sat on their knees to watch them. Their sparing became dynamic, unpredictable, and the heat of their armor and the exercise had caused sweat on Ben’s brow and a trickle down Rey’s spine.

As they continued to spar, Rey closed the distance more often and noticed that Ben’s concentration was lacking, and she could feel his anger and frustration get stronger with each strike of their swords. 

When she got a slash against him, she pulled back and caught her breath. Ben followed her lead and stepped back as well. Rey noticed his labored breathing and glowing sweat. Something was definitely off with him, as he was avoiding her gaze and glaring a hole in the floor.

“Sensei, if you don’t mind me asking, but you seem… distracted today,” Rey observed. “I don’t mind sparring with you to let off some of that energy, but you don’t seem to be yourself.”

Ben gritted his teeth and then met her concerned eyes. “Am I that obvious?” He rubbed his head and Rey left for a moment to bring him a bottle of water and a towel. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked black hair. Rey let out a breathy sigh as she watched him entranced. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rey asked. “I mean, I know I’m only your student, but...”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, letting out a heavy sigh. “It’s my family business. I need... something within the week that I don’t have, and if I don’t show up with...it, this deal will go south and we’ll lose our partnership in the business. We may even be ousted from the company if this doesn't go through.”

“Oh, wow,” Rey said, though she didn’t completely understand. She knew that sensei Solo was a big shot at a huge company, mostly in distributing technology and advanced installation and parts to Fortune 500 enterprises, but she didn’t know exactly what that entailed. She just knew that Ben made so much money she could never imagine having such a life. She got excited if she managed to have twenty dollars in her wallet. They were obviously from two different worlds.

She furrowed her brow and wondered just exactly what he was stressing about. “I guess I don’t...well, you said you’re missing something for your deal? Is it one of your products?”

Ben cleared his throat. “Not exactly.”

“Well, sensei, I suppose that whatever you need for this meeting will come to you,” she said, trying to be encouraging. Though, Ben seemed to grimace from her words. “Sorry, I guess I’m not very helpful.”

“No, it’s not that,” he said. “It’s complicated. I uh...” He looked really awkward, and he shifted uncomfortably in his kendo armor. His face seemed flushed, not only from the exertion but from embarrassment. Rey watched him in awe.

She’d never seen Sensei Solo look so vulnerable before. 

He let out a languid sigh. “This deal... my father’s made a mess of everything, and the president is retiring. He doesn’t want my dad to take over, and I don’t blame him. He wants me to take over instead...”

“That’s wonderful! But... you said you need something in order to close the deal...”

He met her gaze point-blank. “I need a wife. The president is old-fashioned. He doesn’t trust a young, single punk like me to take on the company and do a good job. He demands loyalty and empathy as well as the shrewdness in such a business. Plus, the family aspect looks better to big clients.”

Rey gaped. “Oh.” So that was what he was uncomfortable about. She never knew much about Ben’s personal life, but she assumed that he had relationships like anyone else. Though, knowing how he was a kendo teacher and a high-ranking businessman, maybe Ben didn’t have that much experience with love after all. Well, she didn’t want to assume...

“So, that is a predicament, and he can’t wait... um, until you know, find that right person,” Rey asked, feeling her own cheeks flush hot.

“Uh, well no, not at this point,” he said. “My mother has already told him that I am newly married. It’s just to strengthen the deal and put us into favor with the president. So she told him he could meet me and _my wife_ this week to go over the transfer of power.”

“And... you have no wife,” she said. He nodded, his expression still turned into a grimace.

“I was hoping to find someone to marry temporarily...” he began. “At least with incentive of course, to put up appearances, and then after the deal is done, separate amicably and she could go on her way with a small cash settlement. Then, I could just go back to work and do things naturally...”

Rey didn’t say anything, but the idea to do something like that seemed exciting. Was she bored, or was the idea of a cash settlement for something so simple way too appealing? Being Ben’s temporary wife wouldn’t be so bad. He was handsome, successful, and he was a great sensei. Sure, he had a bit of a temper, and he could be steely and cold sometimes, but underneath that she could tell he was an honorable person. She’d never felt any ill will toward him, and she actually looked forward to his classes. 

He even understood her situation, as he’d allowed her to have free classes for a while given that she was unemployed. He didn’t want to lose her as a student as she had too much potential, and Ben was never one to be motivated by money from someone like her. He had enough through his business, but kendo was his hobby.

She wasn’t the only one he’d given free classes. Some of his other students, who were just as poor as she was, were attending the classes on a pro-bono basis. It was that tenet of his nature that really fueled her admiration. Which is why she couldn’t understand while he was alone and didn’t have someone special in his life. 

“So...you have no one to do this? Not even a friend?” Rey asked. “Does it have to be a female friend?”

Ben gave her a pointed look. “He’s traditional, remember? Not that he’d have a problem, but it would be a complication that would risk the deal. Plus, I’ve known the president for a long time. He knows...my preferences.”

 _His preferences?_ Rey thought. Oh, now she was curious.

“So you have to marry someone for a short time but don’t have any ideas?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I have no clue what to do. On one hand I don’t want to insult someone that might actually be interested in me, and on the other, if I don’t produce anyone soon, my mother will try to get me in an arranged marriage, and she doesn’t have the best taste.”

“Arranged? That sounds awful,” Rey said quickly, and Ben’s frown indicated his agreement. He said nothing else, but he still looked worried. 

However, Ben wanted to change the subject despite how defeated he looked. “Shall we go again?” He began putting his helmet back on and adjusted his armor back in the proper place.

Rey nodded and they stood apart, bowing again. Ben lunged, and he blocked Rey’s strike, pulling back, and getting a hit in an opening before gaining the advantage. He seemed a little more focused after opening up to her, and now Rey felt like she was the one that was distracted.

 _I could do it,_ she thought. _I could play the role of his wife. I could use the money and I have so many bills, and I need parts for my business. I could...Oh, God, I could buy bread, and meat, and more bread..._

He snorted slightly when she got in a jab. “I was thinking...If you are going to do it, why not choose a female friend? Someone that understands your situation and will understand that you have no romantic interest in her. If you trust each other and are comfortable with each other, then there should be no problem.”

“It sounds simple, but I have no one like that to ask,” he said, and his sword managed an angry strike over her bicep. Rey winced, but more from how dense he was rather than the hit from the sword. 

Rey held back her response to that, and for a few moments they both got caught up in the sparring, and Rey gradually saw Ben’s concentration and skill come back into his moves.

When he had gotten four strikes against her in a row, Rey tapped out. She pulled back and they bowed to each other, and she removed her helmet, scanning the dojo for her own water. He came up behind her and lightly tapped the cool water bottle against her cheek.

“Thanks for listening,” he said quietly, and Rey smiled at him, caught in his stare.

“No problem,” she said, taking the water. He didn’t avert his eyes, so Rey decided to just take the initiative. “You know, I could help you, sensei. I know we’re not the best of friends, but you are my sensei and I do trust you.”

His eyes widened as he finally got her meaning. He gaped and she saw his face brighten with possibility. She moved to gather her things and then finally said. “You have my number, right? Give me a call if you don’t find anyone else. Otherwise, I’ll see you on Saturday for class.”

She bowed again. He said nothing, only stared at her bewildered. She hoped that she wasn’t being too forward or insulting. Maybe he was repulsed by her? Or she was just a kid to him. Either way she had to try. She could really use that cash incentive, and truth be told, she was kind of lonely. Even if it was just a short time, she would enjoy Ben’s company and it wouldn’t be a chore to earn such money either. It warmed her heart knowing she could have that kind of security and also be helpful to him. Maybe he would give her more free classes?

She slung her towel over her shoulder and took another swig of the cool water. She prepared to head into the women’s locker room for a shower before she had to return to her tiny apartment and be alone for the evening. Then it was back to job searching the next morning. She only hoped that Rose had secured her some part time work at the plant.

Rey began to walk on aching muscles toward the locker room, and she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back.

“Wait...” Ben said, and she turned around and met his eyes, full of determination and relief.

“Please, Walker, I beg you,” he said. “Help me out.” He looked desperate, and Rey wondered if the idea would have ever occurred to him if she hadn’t said anything. She couldn’t say no by the way he looked at her with his dark, pleading eyes. Of course it had been her idea, and now she had seemed to have given him the perfect answer to his problem.

Rey held back her excitement, but she smiled brightly. “You don’t have to beg me, sensei.” He relaxed his grip on her arm. “I’ll be happy to help... and please, call me Rey.”

Then, an unusual phenomenon flickered across his face. Ben smiled at her.

\---

“Oh, Ben, this is... _perfect!_ ” Leia said, clasping her hands together as he led Rey into her office. Rey was rather nervous meeting her sensei’s mother, who was a big named Senator. Though, within the first few minutes of meeting her, Rey felt at ease. She really liked her and was almost jealous that Ben had such a great mom.

Leia paced around the sofa where she and Ben were sitting awkwardly. Her eyes swept over Rey as she was inspecting some sort of scientific experiment.

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and sometimes Rey would feel his thigh rub up against hers. A sheen of sweat appeared on his brow, and Rey wondered what he was thinking. 

“I had no idea you knew such a lovely girl, Ben. Where have you been hiding her?” his mother asked, and she hovered over Rey beaming.

“As I told you, she’s my kendo student. I have been teaching her for some time now. She’s a very promising student, probably one of my best,” Ben said.

“Rey, I’m assuming Ben explained everything to you,” Leia said. “We need you to appear as his wife for at least a week, until the transfer of power goes through and President Snoke formally retires. I trust you’re fine with this and realize that you may have to play the role even though you and Ben are not really a couple.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rey said. 

“You will be compensated of course. Ben has told me that you’ve been on hard times,” Leia said.

Rey nodded. “Yes, for my student loans...but in any case, I trust Ben. He’s been my sensei for a long time and has taught me a lot of great self-defense skills, most of the time for free, which I’m eternally grateful for. If not for his teaching, I probably would have a worse time dealing with some of my customers in my line of work.” She turned to Ben who was staring at her intensely, and she thought she saw a flicker of admiration in his eyes. She smiled at him and met his stare straight on. “I’ll be more than happy to help him. He’s done so much for me already.”

A tense moment of silence bubbled between them and even Leia didn’t have anything to say. Ben’s cheeks reddened slightly, and Rey wondered if she had embarrassed him from her speech. She couldn’t help it. Instantly she felt warmth in her own face. She was excited to help him, for many reasons, and of course, for the idea that she could finally feel secure and not worry about money so much.

And she would get to buy bread. She could feel a rumble in her stomach when she thought of it.

Leia cleared her throat, which interrupted the intense stare that Ben and Ray were sharing. “Well, I’m glad that you’re willing to help, but I think we need to take some time to discuss our expectations for convincing President Snoke that Ben is married, especially as newlyweds.”

“Yes,” Rey said. 

“You’re going to have to show affection,” Leia said. “You have to pretend that Ben is no longer your sensei, but your lover.”

Rey felt even more blood rush to her cheeks, and she dared not look at Ben to see his expression.

“I understand,” Rey said with a single nod.

“Now, a little exercise,” Leia said, and Rey swore there was amusement in Ben’s mother’s tone. “Rey, Ben, you need to share a kiss. This is the kind of kiss you will need to make in public. It has to be real, and it has to have feeling behind it. Can you do that?”

Rey inhaled a heavy breath and turned to Ben, who looked paler than usual. Rey wondered if he found her repulsive or he was just so embarrassed from lack of experience. 

_It’s for the bread,_ she thought. “Alright...”

She turned toward him and leaned close. Ben followed her lead and she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, barely a breath against his face. She pulled back and smiled.

“I suppose if you were brother and sister, that would be adequate,” Leia said dryly. “That won’t convince President Snoke, however.”

Rey gaped at her quick criticism, but she knew that Leia was right. That kiss was so chaste it was like a grandmother’s kiss. 

“Come on, Rey. I won’t hurt you. I will be the perfect gentleman, I promise,” Ben said stiffly, and Rey turned to him to see the pleading in his eyes. This was important to him and she wasn’t taking this seriously. After all he’d done to help her, she could do this. She respected him enough that she should have no problem kissing him. She also always found him handsome, even though he was way out of her league, so if he wanted her to act like she loved him, she could. It was just... fast. Plus, she didn’t have much experience herself.

She nodded at him, and he leaned into her. She clutched his cheek with her hand and felt his lips softly cover hers. She felt an instant jolt of heat spike through her body down to her very core. When she felt his tongue trace the seam of her mouth, she opened up for him, allowing him access. She sighed into his touch and delighted in his taste. He pulled her closer against his chest, deepening the kiss. Rey settled herself there, ready to dive in and drown in his kiss forever. Wow, she had never been kissed like that before. It was like nothing she’d ever felt.

“Whoa, I was wrong,” Leia said, and immediately they both pulled apart. She grinned at them. “I guess I have nothing to worry about.”

Rey looked shyly at Ben, who seemed to be more relieved yet he still seemed uncomfortable. Did he hate it? Maybe he also thought she was out of his league. She was a commoner compared to him, a down on her luck kid who was saddled with debt and could never understand what it was like to run a business or have a lot of money. She was just a means to an end at this point, and he needed her only for this.

“And one more thing!” Leia said, pulling at a drawer in her desk. She pulled out two black velvet boxes and handed them to Ben. “We have to make this more official. I had my assistant pick these up first thing this morning. Rey, if we need it resized, I can do that quickly today... Ben, would you do the honor?”

Ben opened the box in which his mother pointed and took out a dainty gold ring with a modest-sized diamond. Rey watched him and when he turned to her, she chuckled awkwardly, holding out her hand. He slipped the band on her ring finger, and Rey noticed he looked conflicted and paler than before. She wondered what he was thinking. Still, she was impressed the ring fit her. It was a little loose, but she could manage it.

He turned to the remaining box and slipped on the other wedding band on his own finger. He held up his hand and stared at the wedding band for a heavy moment, and then he turned to Rey who was smiling as she stared at her own ring. 

“Well, now that’s covered, onto the next expectation,” Leia said, rounding her desk and returning back to her leather chair. She watched them both. “You have to get along at all times. No awkwardness, no behavior as strangers. The fact that you’ve known each other for so long helps, but since the stakes are high, I’m anticipating that President Snoke and the board members will be sending out spies and detectives to make sure that your marriage is legit. When you go out in public, you have to be affectionate at all times.”

“I understand,” Rey said, but she had a feeling there was more to these expectations.

“Also, I realize this is a huge inconvenience, but part of this is that you are newlyweds, so you must be living together,” Leia said, and Rey gaped. 

It made total sense, but she didn’t realize that she’d have to live with him.

“Uh...okay,” she said. 

“We will send some movers to your place and you can pick up the essentials,” Leia said. “Starting tonight you have to stay at Ben’s place, even just for the week, to look like you are living together as a happy married couple.”

“I have a spare room in my condo,” Ben said, turning to her. “And there is a spare bathroom that you may use uninterrupted. You have full access to the rest of my condo, so please make yourself at home.”

“Sure...” Rey said.

“Do you think you can do that for about a week?” Leia asked, looking at her pointedly to gage Rey’s reaction. “Our first meeting with President Snoke is tomorrow. We’re going over some legal documents, but the president wants to meet you. After that we have two more meetings for more on-boarding and training in transfer of power. You will have to be present for all three meetings. Please expect President Snoke to take you and Ben out for dinner all those times.”

 _Well, if I was getting a free meal out of it, that would work too,_ Rey thought.

“Of course, I understand,” Rey said.

Ben added. “We’re going to have to show affection as much as possible in front of Snoke and the board members. We must make it absolutely convincing that you are my wife and our marriage is secure.”

“I’m fine with that as long as you are, sensei,” Rey said, and she watched Ben purse his lips.

“Please, call me Ben,” he said lightly, and she felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment again. 

“Sure, Ben,” she said and he smiled at her.

“Well, I think that’s it for now,” Leia said, breaking through another awkward moment. “Ben, you need to help Rey get settled in. The meeting is 8 a.m. tomorrow morning, so be sure to get here early for preparation.”

“Got it. I’ll call you later, mom,” Ben said, and he lightly brushed up against her forearm as if to guide her. Rey felt a tingle throughout her body from his touch. “Let’s go. Some of our company’s interns are downstairs waiting for us. I’ll drive you to your place to grab whatever you need to take to my condo.”

“Of course,” Rey said, and she didn’t shake off his touch when he reached down and took her hand. She understood he needed to keep up appearances, and if anyone in their company saw them being affectionate, even now, it would be in their favor. 

As they were walking toward the elevator, another heavy moment of silence wedged between them. 

“I’m sorry for asking all of this of you. You must be really overwhelmed,” Ben said immediately. The elevator doors dinged open and they stepped inside. Ben didn’t release her hand once they were the only ones in the elevator, and Rey didn’t reject him either. 

“Not at all. It was my offer. I kind of figured what was involved,” Rey said, squeezing his hand and giving him a smile. Their eyes met and she caught his intense stare on her again. The way he was looking at her almost left her breathless. His expression was indescribable, but the way his eyes swept over her, she felt like he was discovering something about her that he’d never seen before. 

Rey licked her lips and turned away from his stare for a moment. “I wanted to help you, sensei... I mean Ben. You’ve done so much for me already, and honestly, you looked helpless when you mentioned the situation at the dojo. It was the least I could do...”

“I feel like I’m only inconveniencing you. I promise I have no desire to make you feel uncomfortable,” he said.

“I don’t feel that way at all,” she said. “It’s just... this is kind of new for me. I’ve never really had a boyfriend or a long relationship before.”

He nodded, and soon they were at the ground floor as the elevator doors opened up to the lobby of the company. People were bustling about, getting to their offices or heading to one of the five elevators to go to their desks. Some people noticed them, and others were too engrossed in a conversation on their phones.

“It’s the same for me as well,” Ben said. “I’ve never...”

“Hey, Ben!” a voice called him, and they both turned around and met two men that were waiting for them at the reception desk. “Your mom said we were supposed to help you move your wife into your condo...”

“We didn’t know you got married! Good for you,” said the other man. Rey met the eyes of the two guys, one of tanned skin and unruly black hair, and the other with darker skin and a solemn expression. 

“Hi, I’m Poe, nice to meet you,” said the tanned guy, holding his hand out to her. Automatically, Rey took the handshake, and followed suit when the other man introduced himself.

“I’m Finn,” he said, his expression still solemn, while Poe seemed to be more animated with an unreserved energy about to burst.

“Yes, here is the address,” Ben said, handing them a post-it note with Rey’s address. “Meet us there. We’ll load up whatever Rey wants to bring.”

“Not fully moved in yet?” Poe asked, prying.

“We are newlyweds,” Ben said flatly. “We’ve been both too busy to finish her moving in with me.”

“That’s right,” Rey said. “Uh, it’s been sort of hectic.”

“Say no more,” Poe said, winking at her. “I can guess how busy two newlyweds can be.”

Finn rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go. You’re embarrassing me.”

Poe grinned at them before being dragged off with Finn toward the parking lot. 

“Those two...” Rey said, huffing a laugh.

“Great guys, been married for two years themselves,” Ben said. “Finn definitely has a challenge keeping his husband grounded, but they are reliable. They’ve done a lot for my mother and father. They really don’t work much for President Snoke, but when I take over, I’m going to definitely get them better positions in the company.”

“Does... President Snoke does not approve of them?” Rey wondered aloud.

Ben sighed. “Something like that...” He shook his head. “It’s so unfounded too.”

“Well, at least your family is good to people and are inclusive. That says a lot about employers these days,” Rey said.

“I have no reason not to,” Ben said, and he lightly led her out of the lobby doors onto the bustling streets of New York City. “Ah, there’s the car.” He pointed to a black Tesla that was parked leisurely in a fire lane. Outside, a young girl with blond curly buns over her eyes looked around and checked her Apple watch. She was wearing a modest blue suit and on the lapels she had the company logo embroidered. It was another employee of the company, who was undoubtedly waiting for them.

“Ms. Connix, we’re ready to go,” Ben called to her, and she nodded when she saw him, rounding the car to open the door on the curbside. 

Ben held her hand and allowed Rey to get into the car first, and when they both settled into the back seats, Connix took the driver and set their destination onto the car’s computer screen. A map came up, and with little interaction, Connix smoothly drove the car into the chaotic sea of traffic and headed toward Rey’s home.

“So... you were saying earlier,” Rey reminded him. “That you understood my lack of experience...”

Ben inhaled a heavy breath and looked awkwardly at the driver. “Uh, yes, I will explain when we get to my place.”

“Huh,” Rey said, understanding immediately that it was an awkward topic that he didn’t want to discuss in front of one of his employees. 

“I did forget to ask you. You told my mother earlier that you need protection in your line of business... I guess I never knew what you did for a living,” Ben said.

“I’m a freelance engineer and mechanic,” she explained to him. “I work on everything from classic cars to Windows computers. I deal a lot in component and parts procurement, so sometimes if I’m looking for a particular part, even one that’s rare or hard to find, I have to deal with shady characters. They don’t always believe a woman would be an engineer nor have any sense to know what parts are. I research sources extensively and have worked with a lot of companies, supply chains and manufacturers for parts. I even deal with junk yards, weirdos on Craigslist, and Ebay sellers just to find a particular part.”

“So you’re saying you’ve had to use your kendo skills to deal with some of these business transactions?” Ben asked.

“Oh yes, kendo and sometimes karate,” Rey said. “I’m not going to lie. I carry weapons with me to some of these meetings. One of my repeat vendors has a lovely scar on his forehead thanks to me.”

“Repeat vendors? You still do business with him even after he tried to assault you?” Ben asked, incredulous.

“Well, yes,” she explained. “I mean, I didn’t speak to him for a while, but he really had a part I wanted, the source wasn’t too shady, so I had to make up with him. He was very apologetic and promised to never touch me again.”

Ben blew out a breath. “Unbelievable.”

Rey giggled and leaned into him playfully. “All thanks to you, sensei. That’s why helping you is so important to me.”

Ben gaped slightly, unprepared for the compliment. Rey took his hand and squeezed it, and he refused to let go. “I can’t thank you enough, then.”

Rey turned to him and met his intense gaze. “Unlike that guy, Ben, I trust you.”

“You’re incredible,” he said, and Rey’s smile faded slightly as she felt him lean closer to her. She let herself get caught up in the moment, wondering if he would kiss her again.  
She wouldn’t mind it; in fact, she looked forward to kissing him again. 

She felt his hot breath ghost against her lips, and she closed his eyes, ready for his touch.  
Instead the car stopped and the driver cleared her throat. Ben pulled back, meeting Connix’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“We’re here,” she said, and she got out of the car and opened the door for them as they came out. Ben took her hand again as she exited the car, and they stared in silence at each other as the driver went back to the front of the car to wait. 

“Hey, guys!” yelled a familiar voice, and Ben turned around to see Finn and Poe waiting for them at the front of Rey’s apartment building. 

“It’s apartment 214, right?” Finn asked Rey, and she nodded. She walked ahead with Ben following at her side and the two guys behind them.

“I’ll take you in. It’s only one floor up,” she said, and they came into her place, ready with a few empty boxes should she need to pack some stuff up.

\---

Poe and Finn brought in the last of Rey’s bags and boxes to Ben’s condo, and they bid them a hearty farewell before leaving the couple to themselves. Immediately, Ben directed Rey to the spare bedroom and extra bathroom, helping her bring in her things. 

Rey’s gaze swept around the spare room, taking notice of the queen-sized bed decorated with neutral colored patterns and fluffy gray pillows. To the right of the bed stood a nightstand with a lamp, and on the left of the bed a large wardrobe that she could store some of her things.

“Take whatever you need,” Ben said, and he pointed to the small bathroom juxtaposed to her new room. “There is a bathroom you can use undisturbed. I will not impose on your privacy.”

“Thanks,” Rey said. “Um, so what are the plans tomorrow?”

“Ah, just as my mom said. We get there early and my mom preps us for the meeting,” Ben said. “That reminds me, you probably need some clothes for the meeting.” He looked at his watch and sighed. “Let’s go, then. We’ll do some shopping and then grab dinner.”

“Ah... right,” Rey said. It was true. She didn’t really own anything nice. She packed a white dress, but she wondered if that wouldn’t be right for a meeting. It was the only nice thing she still owned, as her other clothes were too baggy on her. She’d lost a lot of weight trying to skip meals to pay her loans. 

Though, it was embarrassing that Ben was going to pay for her to have new things, but she supposed it was part of their arrangement. Plus, he was going to feed her.

“I hope you’re hungry. I haven’t eaten all day, and I know this great Italian place,” he said, and she followed him out of the condo as he locked up. He shot her a small smile. 

“Oh, I think I can eat,” she said with a grin. He took her hand again, and Connix was waiting for them at the car, ready to take them to some stores and off to dinner.

\---

So, it was a date. Rey was aware of this the moment Ben took her into a line of expensive shops, from DKNY to Bloomingdale’s. He sat by silently as the shop assistants bustled around her and took her shopping through the store, energized the moment Ben flashed his AMEX at them. He told them to help her get a few business suits and casual dinner clothes. The assistants tittered happily about her glowing skin and svelte figure, and they chose a soft blue suit and skirt, a black dress with a V-neck cut, and a few casual slacks and blouses in neutral colors. Rey took a liking to a striking purple blouse, and when Ben saw her in it, he nodded to her to add to the pile. 

When they were finished, Rey turned to him and offered to carry the bags. He refused.  
“Well, I hope that when the deal goes through you’re able to return the clothes. I can’t imagine what this cost you,” Rey said cheerfully. “Still, it’ll be nice to wear something so fancy. I promise not to get them too messed up to help the return value.”

Ben said nothing for a moment as they were walking back to the car. Then he finally said. “I won’t be returning them. You can keep them.”

Rey stopped and spun to stare at him. “What? You’re joking! All this expensive stuff?”

“I’m serious. If you manage to help me with this deal, you can have it all. Consider it part of your payment,” Ben said.

Rey gaped at him and she was caught in his stare again. She nodded slowly, still taking in his words. “Alright... um, thank you.”

“Come, we can put these in the car and Connix can drive us to Del Posto,” Ben said, taking her arm. He managed to carry all her bags in one hand, and Rey walked with him slowly, still shocked that he meant to give us all of these expensive clothes, even after they were done with the deal.

She was touched. She couldn’t believe this gentle, thoughtful man was still single. He was awkward and he intimated that he’d been inexperienced, but she almost thought it was too tragic for someone like him to be alone. She couldn’t wrap her brain around it.

“I think you’re going to like Del Posto,” Ben said.

“I bet their bread is heavenly...” Rey said, moaning a little as she imagined it. Ben chuckled at her side.

“I take it you like bread. It makes sense,” he said.

“How’s that?” she asked him, wondering what he meant by that. “And yes, I love bread. The fluffier and full of carbs the better. Bread keeps me going for days. It’s even better if it has butter, or cheese...or lathered in garlic and oil!”

Ben laughed again, and Rey suddenly felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry, did I go overboard? Usually my friend Rose just rolls her eyes at me. But I guess I have a bread passion...”

“It’s alright. I think it’s... cute,” he said, looking away when he called her cute. Rey looked down at the ground, smiling shyly. 

“Well, I’ll do almost anything for bread,” she said, laughing at herself. 

“Really?” Ben asked, a single eyebrow raising, and she saw some mischief in those intense eyes of his. 

“Ha, practically,” Rey said, shrugging it off.

They returned to the car, and Connix took the shopping bags and stored them in the trunk before opening the door to usher them inside. They drove through streets for a while, and finally arrived at the restaurant. Ben told Connix she could drive around and he would text her when they were ready to leave. Rey watched the black Tesla drive off before Ben took her arm again as they walked inside the welcoming glow of the restaurant. Rey took in a deep breath, enjoying the myriad spices and smells that assaulted her senses. She closed her eyes and let the smells linger in her nostrils. 

“We have a reservation,” Ben said to the host, bringing her out of her reverie. 

“Ah yes, the Solo party. So glad you could visit us again,” said the host with a plastered smile. 

Ben turned to her, tucking her arm under his. “Rey, this way,” he said and followed the host to their table, complete with a chilled bottle of wine, and various breads and oils. Their table was under a soft golden light with a candle in the center, in the corner against a dark mahogany wall. Rey inhaled a ragged breath, feeling both nervous and excited. 

He pulled out her chair for her and when she was seated, took his own seat and had the waiter fuss over them, bringing them water and pouring a glass of red for each of them. 

Rey stared at the bread plate in front of her and she blinked a few times, wondering if it was a dream.

“I see you’re set for the evening,” Ben teased her. 

“Hmm?” Rey said, looking up from the bread reluctantly and seeing him grinning at her. Her eyes widened. “Oh! Well, yes, I could eat just this, but as long as we’re here...”

“Ha!” Ben said, chuckling loudly and a few other patrons looked over at their table with curiosity. Rey felt her face go hot like a wildfire. 

“Okay, okay,” Rey said, waving her hand. “Like I said, I have a passion for bread.”

“Then, please, go ahead,” he said, motioning to the bread plate.

Rey tilted her head to the side, watching him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? No, I think we should do something else.” She picked up her glass. “A toast?”

Ben followed suit and picked up his own glass. “And what are we toasting to?”

“You’re going to close this deal, and I’m going to get bread. It’s a win-win,” Rey said. 

“Isn’t that premature? I mean, yes, with you closing the deal is inevitable, but the bread situation is a bit of a long shot,” Ben teased.

Rey laughed, trying to look hurt. “How dare you attack the bread? For shame!”

He grinned at her, and he made a motion to clink their glasses. “To the deal and to bread.”

“Salute,” Rey said, and their glasses touched lightly, the wine swishing in their glass before they brought the red liquid to their lips.

“So tell me more about yourself,” Rey said. “I believe we were discussing experience earlier. I told you I had none, and you seemed to empathize.”

Ben nodded, taking another quick sip of his wine. “It would probably shock you to hear this but people tend to be scared of me. They know me from work, and well, some people in the company know me from the family. They also know that I grew up with severe anger management issues. I even spent a few years as a teenager at a Buddhist temple with my uncle who’s a monk there.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Seriously? So the temple must have worked?”

“Somewhat. I did end up leaving almost burning the temple down,” he said casually. 

“What?” Rey said.

“Yeah, my uncle and I don’t speak anymore,” Ben said with a sigh, though Rey could see some pain and regret in his expression. “I came back to my parents less angry but then I came into Snoke’s inner circle and he took me under his wing. He more or less taught me to use my anger into being cut-throat in business. He recommended I take up martial arts, so I found my way to kendo and decided to teach it after I rose up in the ranks.

“I had a lot of personal issues, anxiety and anger that did not sit well with most people, least of all women,” he said. “My mother tried, but the women she set me up were just insipid and idiotic. They were weak in mind and spirit, and I just had nothing in common with them.”

“Oh, I see,” Rey said, wondering from those harsh criticisms what he thought about her. She didn’t think he was scary at all, and she had no experience in seeing any bursts of anger from him. She’d always seen him as a strict teacher in kendo, but he was disciplined and focused. She saw no loss of control that would indicate that he was hard to deal with or even frightening in any way. Actually, as a teacher she found him admirable and trustworthy.

“My inexperience is somewhat by choice. Plus, under Snoke’s guidance in learning about the business, I rarely had the time to start anything serious with anyone,” Ben said. “Pouring myself into my work helped me curb the anger and anxiety.”

“I can see that,” Rey said, taking another sip of her wine. It had been awhile since she’d drank any alcohol, and she was starting to feel the light-headed effects from the delicious wine. “I would have never pegged you as an angry person. To me, as my sensei, I found you admirable and somewhat unreachable.”

“Unreachable?” Ben said. “I’m anything but that. I’m just a normal person.”

Rey smiled at that. “I’m definitely seeing that now. It just makes me admire you more, sensei.”

Ben stared at her as he was rendered speechless by her words. He held out his hand to her, and immediately she took it, delighting in the rough calloused skin of his warm fingers. 

The waiter came, and after they put their orders in, they engaged in animated conversation, talking about their pasts and making any plans to what they could possibly be quizzed on during Ben’s business meetings.

“I really like your mother. As a foster kid, I’m envious you have such a great mom,” she said.

“You grew up in foster care?” Ben asked, taken aback by the information.

“Yep,” Rey said, tilting her head to one side but still smiling. “It wasn’t too bad. I met some great families. I guess I was luckier than most kids. I was never abused or anything. I had a couple of foster fathers that taught me how to fix a car or work on computer hardware. I tried to learn everything I could from them. I had a foster mom that was a lawyer who taught me some of the worst things to expect from people. I knew my rights as a person because of her. 

“When I was eighteen I was on my own, but I had an arsenal of real life experience. I managed to apply for some loans, get myself through college in the next five years with a double major in Computer Science and Mechanical Engineering. I began freelancing then, learning the ropes of my business. Then, not a year later, I came into your dojo and became your student. I gave up food for a week just so I could pay for your first class.”

“Yes, I remember that you had been losing weight. I also saw you sneaking some of the samples that the sandwich shop next door would set out,” Ben said. 

Rey rested her chin on her palm and grinned at him. She squeezed his hand. “Next week, a certain sensei was bringing snacks and taking in more poor students like me.”

“You’re exaggerating. I didn’t want my students to go hungry while I trained them and took up most of their energy,” Ben said.

“Liar,” she said and winked at him. “You’re just a big softie.”

He scoffed. “No woman on this earth has ever said that about me.”

“They just don’t know you, I guess,” Rey said. 

Ben stared at her, his regard of her brimming with intensity again. “Perhaps.”

When their dinner came, Rey was ecstatic, eating up at least three bread plates including her filling pasta meal. They finished off the bottle of wine, and Ben insisted they take another one home. Rey was feeling the thrill of the wine and food in her belly, and she eagerly took Ben’s hand as they closed out their check and headed back to the car with Connix waiting for them. 

Before they could be ushered back into the car, Ben stopped Rey at the door, resting his hand on her side. “Rey, wait... please,” he said in a low whisper, and Rey looked up at him, feeling like she could indulge him anything at this point.

“Yes?” she asked, somewhat slurring her speech.

“I really want to kiss you now, so please...”

She lifted her face close to his, and he leaned down and captured her lips. She melted into the warmth of his mouth, feeling his tongue tentatively explore past her lips and delve deeper inside. He drew her into his arms, pulling her close against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him as close to her as possible. When he reluctantly pulled away, they fell into a pause as they locked eyes. Slowly they made their way inside the car, the tension between them thick and heavy. Ben pulled her hand into his again, and Rey leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was nice,” she said in a sleepy voice. “It feels like I’m dreaming.”

“Yes, it does,” Ben said, feeling Rey begin to doze next to his side. He let her sleep before he had to rouse her awake to exit the car and head into his condo. She leaned against him as they stepped out, heavy with sleep. Instead of bearing her weight at his side, he pulled her into his arms and carried her bridal-style into his condo. Walking her to her room, he set her gently on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling a cover over her so she didn’t get cold. 

He turned around to glance at her one last time, watching her as she slept and letting the thoughts rumble around in his head. He couldn’t believe what an amazing woman Rey was, and how she had been right under his nose the whole time. Why had he never considered her more than his student? He felt like an idiot. In all his life, he had never met a woman like Rey – she was smart, strong, humble and so full of life. In just mere minutes within her presence she had curbed his loneliness. She was so willing to help him, and she looked at him with adoration and admiration – not with fear or disgust.

A warm feeling fluttered in his chest, pooling into his core, and igniting a fire in his loins. They’d kissed only twice and already he felt that wasn’t enough. She was willing to help him obtain the company from Snoke, but more than that, she stood by his side. It may have been an act, but Ben was definitely starting to feel something for her. When this was over, she might go on her way, leaving him to be lonely once again.

Ben wouldn’t let that happen. He’d be foolish to let someone like Rey fall through his grasp.

\--

“And your favorite color is...” Rey asked him as they were getting ready to head into his mother’s office before the meeting. 

“Crimson...I guess? Whatever dark red is called,” he said, as he fiddled with his gray patterned tie and straightened it. He smoothed out his suit and brushed off the lint in front of his shoulders. Rey came out of the bathroom dressed in black heels and the light blue suit jacket and skirt with her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. Her makeup was light and glowing, with a smoky blue accentuating her eyes. Her lips shimmered with a pink gloss, and her cheeks blushed naturally. 

Ben turned to her, speechless upon sight. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she answered shyly, and she stepped toward him, tracing a finger lightly over his suit. “You look really good too.”

He looked down at her, and Rey wondered if he was going to kiss her again. She would welcome the gesture as he was a wonderful kisser and she was already starting to have feelings for him. She didn’t know what to do with these feelings, however, as he probably expected her to be gone after his company’s deal was done. Still, even if it hurt her, she would delight in the pleasures of pretending to be his wife.

“So your favorite color?” he asked, pulling away from her personal space.

“Um, let’s see... slate gray? Maybe more like silver,” Rey said.

“I’d expect that from you,” he said.

“What does that mean?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

He answered. “It makes you more interesting. Most women would say their favorite color is either pink or red or yellow, but you like silver, a rich, high-end color that is definitive of technology and cool steel. It’s just like you, a beautiful, striking color.”

“Stop,” she said, waving her hand at him in embarrassment. He caught her hand and pulled her close.

“It’s true,” he said, and she stared up at him, delighting in his touch. “That’s how I see you.”

“Well, you make this whole fake marriage thing too easy, Ben,” she said, putting a hand over her heart. “You’re going to make me swoon.”

She caught a lift in his lips into a smile. “That’s the idea.”

Tired of waiting for him to make the move, Rey leaned up and framed his face with her hands as she kissed him. He pulled her closer, delving into her touch. When they pulled apart, they grinned at each other, and Ben took her hand. 

“Shall we get going?” he asked, and Rey nodded. She grabbed her purse, and Ben took a moment to pick up his house and lock up before they went. Connix was waiting for them again at the car, and they fell into a routine as she drove them on their way.

On the entire drive to the company’s building where they would meet his mother, Ben took ahold of Rey’s hand into his, and he refused to let go.

\---

“Okay, so you met at kendo club,” said his mother, who was pacing around the conference room they had checked out to prepare for the first meeting with President Snoke.

“Which is true,” Rey said pointedly. 

“We can say we obtained feelings for each other as a student and a teacher, and we naturally went out after that, were compatible, and got married abroad,” Ben said.

Leia nodded. “It works for me,” she affirmed. “You at least have some stories about each other in case President Snoke asks?”

Rey pointed at Ben, “His favorite color is crimson, he used to have anger issues and almost burned down a Buddhist temple, and his best kendo technique is the _Tobikomi-waza_.”

“Really, the _Tobikomi-waza_?” Ben asked, surprised. 

“Well, I can’t say you’re best at all of them,” she said, jabbing him playfully in the arm.

“Yes, you can,” he teased and Rey laughed.

“What made you fall in love with Ben?” his mother asked her bluntly. Rey froze, unprepared for such a loaded question.

Rey turned to him. “His kindness and how he never expects anything from anyone. How loyal he is, and how admirable he is.” Their eyes locked for a moment, and Ben was quiet as he absorbed his words. Rey smiled sweetly at him.

“Well,” Leia said. “I’ve seen it all. Ben, what do you know about Rey?”

He responded immediately. “She grew up in foster care, and her foster parents taught her all of her skills. She has a double major from college. Her best technique in kendo is _Nuki-waza_. Her favorite color is silver and she has a passion for bread.”

“And what do you love about Rey?” Leia asked, her voice lower than usual, as she was entranced by Ben and Rey as they interacted.

“Her intelligence, strength, beauty, and more than anything, her unwavering spirit is unmatched by anyone else,” Ben said, and Rey blushed as he stared at her and showered her with such wonderful words.

“Okay, you both pass with flying colors. I think Snoke will have no reason to doubt your marriage,” Leia said, and Ben and Rey continued to stare at each other, making Leia feel out of place.

“Uh, so, I’m just going to go get ready for the meeting, take a quick break, and I’ll see you two in the conference room down the hall for the meeting,” Leia said.

Her son barely heard her, but he turned to acknowledge her with a nod. His mother gave him a cheeky smile and headed out the door, shutting it and leaving them alone.

“Rey, what I said about you, it was the truth,” Ben said quickly.

“Me too, Ben,” Rey said, shifting awkwardly in her seat. 

“If anything, when this is over... would you... would you consider going out with me for real?” he asked quickly, as if he was going to lose his chance now, in this very moment. 

“Um, yes! I would. I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in someone like me...I mean I know this is for the meeting, but... I’m also your student and filled with debt and...”

Before she could ramble anymore, Ben took her arm and pulled her close to him again, slotting his lips over her mouth. She moaned into his kiss, feeling weak as he embraced her in his encompassing arms. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and she felt his heavy, ragged breath against her skin.

“I can’t get enough of you,” Ben said. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to... Sheesh, don’t be sorry. I feel the same. Ben, _Ben_ , I feel the same,” Rey said breathlessly, and he kissed her again. There was a knock on the window of the room they were in, jolting them apart. It was his mother, who was pointing to her watch.

“I guess it’s time for the meeting,” Ben said, looking irritated that they were interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Rey said, still seeing stars after that kiss. She let him pull her along, and she suddenly felt nervous as the meeting came close.

\---

Rey shifted nervously in her seat next to Ben in the conference room. His mother was sitting opposite of her at the table, and they were soon joined by two other older men. Neither of them was President Snoke, and Ben already clarified that his father would not be joining the meeting either. Apparently he was stuck in Peru finishing off some deals.

Ben looked at his watch, and Rey held his hand under the table. She felt even more nervous as her palm began to sweat, and Ben had squeezed her hand reassuringly several times before President Snoke finally made it to the meeting. He lumbered inside the door, ducking a little through the doorway as he was a tall, thin fellow. He looked quite old to Rey, and she ogled at the wrinkles and lines on this thin face. His eyes shined a clear blue, and she noticed he kept licking his dry lips to keep them moist. His suit was dark brown with a gold tie, with matching gold cufflinks on his jacket. 

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming,” he said, though he didn’t meet anyone’s eyes and concentrated on gliding over to his seat. He carried a leather portfolio and when he sat down, he let out a labored sigh as if he’d just run a marathon. An intern buzzed into the conference room, ready with coffee and water for the president first, and then he started to pay attention to the other attendees. 

Snoke looked up and his gaze swept slowly around the room as he took in everyone present in the meeting. His eyes settled on Rey, and he looked at her with mild surprise and interest.

“So you must be the new Mrs. Solo,” he said, though he didn’t smile, his tone seemed light-hearted and curious.

Rey nodded her head, bowing a little. She didn’t know why she bowed, but she felt like she had to do something to show him the utmost respect. “Yes, sir. I’m happy to finally meet you.”

Snoke turned his attention to Ben. “Finally you found someone who could stand you. She’s even pretty, so I hope she has brains too. I wonder though why she chose you...” 

Rey’s eyes widened at the audacity, but she didn’t say anything. Ben was also quiet. 

“So you disappear for a month from our meetings and get yourself married,” Snoke said, and he ended his comment with a huff. “Stranger things.” Snoke eyed Rey again. “Where’d he pick you up anyway?”

“Uh, well, we’ve known each other for awhile. He’s my kendo teacher,” Rey said simply.

“Kendo! Marvelous. Well at least she’s physically active,” he said. 

“He’s a good sensei, very strict but admirable,” Rey added.

“Ahhh... she’s submissive too. What a rare quality to have in a woman these days,” Snoke said, and Rey was getting rather annoyed with him not addressing her, rather acting like she wasn’t even in the room. She wanted to tell him straight off that she was not submissive in any way, but Ben shot her a look and she held back. 

She found Snoke rude, and she didn’t know how Ben dealt with it. She only hoped that she’d get through these meetings soon so she didn’t have to deal with Snoke’s presence anymore.

They began to ramble on about business, and Rey was becoming somewhat bored. Snoke was going over projects and deals that were still in progress, and he was complaining that he still had some doubts about some of his father’s recommendations for mergers. He was skeptical about the reliability of taking on some vendors in Asia, and he started to rant about it, whereas Ben tried to soothe him and bring logic and business sense to each decision.

Suddenly, Snoke mentioned a company that drew Rey’s attention. 

“What is this Jakku Manufacturing? Where have I heard of them before?” he asked, peering through his reader glasses and scrunching up his face as he tried to look at the data sheets in front of him.

“They manufacture airbags. Though some of them have been recalled in the past, they have upped testing and production and have started to produce more reliable products,” Ben informed him. “According to my father’s notes, it seems they are efficient and willing to work with us for a fraction of other wholesalers of this product.”

“Airbags? Well, I guess that’s a good product and always needed,” Snoke said with a huff.

“Is this a company we can work with then? They’ve had several recalls in the past, despite new management in the last month,” Ben said.

Snoke waved his hand. “We are working with Nissan and Mazda, who complained some of the airbags we sourced last quarter were too expensive, even though they were reliable. If we can find some way to bring down the price, I am sure you would have no problems getting future contracts with those two, if not more.”

“Well, yes, I suppose I can set up a call...”

“Don’t make that deal!” Rey said, and everyone in the meeting gaped at her outburst. “Um, I mean, Jakku Manufacturing is bad news. In my line of work, their parts have never been reliable, not just their airbags.”

Snoke tore off his readers and looked at her skeptically. “Girl, how the hell would you know anything about this business? Settle down and be quiet.”

“I would know!” she said, meeting Snoke’s eyes with determination. “I’ve used their parts before in repairing older vehicles. And not only that, Jakku Manufacturing is just a name for an umbrella company of several other smaller manufacturing companies of other unrelated goods. They have subsidiaries that make household appliances and batteries in laptops and tablets. 

“They also have worked on products for children, like games and kid-friendly computers. Many of those parts have been tested for lead paint and faulty internal parts, that are a danger to smaller children. The batteries have also been recalled. If you don’t research them thoroughly, it would be unwise to go into any partnership with this company. My guess is they want a partnership with you so you can foot their legal bills when their subpar products show their eventual failures.”

For a moment, everyone was quiet, gawking at Rey as if she had a second head.

“What line of work did you say you were in, girl?” Snoke finally asked, still watching her with suspicion but actually considering her advice.

“I’m a freelance mechanical engineer and technician,” she explained, and she knew she held President Snoke’s interest now. “I work predominantly on cars, heavy machinery, and devices, wherever the repair is needed. I worked four years at the General Motors plant and I hated being on the assembly line. I much rather work on interesting, challenging units that nobody can fix. To do so, I have to do a lot of research and attainment in parts and understand where they come from, their flaws, and how long they will last. My exposure with Jakku manufacturing and their other subsidiaries has never been good. I would hate for Ben to have to even do business with them.”

“My word...” Snoke said awestruck. He turned to Ben. “You’ve struck the jackpot. This girl just saved you millions of dollars.” He turned to the man at his right. “Greg, look into the supply chain of this manufacturing company and vet them out. We’ll hold off on them for now.”

Ben turned to Rey. “I did not know that you knew that,” he whispered. 

She grinned at him playfully. “There’s still a lot about me you don’t know,” she whispered back. He smiled widely, and he leaned in and tapped his nose to her. She giggled.

“Alright, alright, snuggle time is over,” Snoke said, eyeing them both. He tried to look stern, but for some reason Rey thought he seemed extremely pleased. “Now, onto this Crait Sand and Steel company. They had good numbers in the last two quarters...”

Rey felt Ben’s hand squeeze hers under the desk. The rest of the meeting went on and she didn’t feel as bored as before, especially when she knew she had saved Ben earlier and impressed the president. Instead, Rey delighted in the touch of Ben’s hand and fidgeted with the ring on her finger, wishing it could stay there even longer.

As the meeting was wrapping up, Snoke rose from his chair and let out a huge sigh. “Well, I was going to take everyone out to dinner but my wife has been calling me. It seems our cat is not doing well. I could care less about that damn cat, but my wife will poison me in my sleep if I don’t take care of it. So...everyone is dismissed. We’ll be back here tomorrow, same time.” He turned to Rey and Ben. “You two behave now,” and then he winked at them, a creepy old-man wink that gave Rey a small shudder.

When Snoke was out the door, Leia ushered them back into her office for a post-meeting wrap up. 

“Well, that went...” she began.

“Rey was fantastic,” Ben said quickly as he watched her with admiration. “Really, I can’t thank you enough.”

She shrugged. “I didn’t really do anything. I just knew about that company and felt I should warn you.”

Leia crossed her arms. “Well if that didn’t help our chances of closing this deal, the way you were swooning at each other definitely did.”

“Well, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Ben asked with mild irritation at his mother.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. The first day is the biggest challenge right?” Rey said with encouragement.

“Yeah, though I don’t recommend anymore outbursts,” Leia said. “He might have thought it was cute the first time, but as a habit...he might not like it.”

“Don’t worry, mom. Rey’s too charming to upset the old man now,” Ben said.

“Blech,” Leia said. “You two are going to give me cavities. Now get out of my office. I need to call you father.” She shooed them out of her office and she shut the door loudly. Behind the door, Rey and Ben grinned at each other. 

On the other side of the door, Leia smiled widely to herself, glad that her son was finally so happy.

\---

After they arrived back at Ben's condo, Ben kicked off his shoes and dropped into his leather sofa, releasing an exasperated sigh. 

“Ugh, we have to do that all over again tomorrow,” he said, rubbing his tired eyes.

Rey settled in the couch next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I want to apologize for the outburst today. I didn’t mean to, um, seem like such an upstart.”

“Ha! I’m glad you spoke up,” Ben said. “Frankly, I was getting irritated that Snoke was treating you like some kind of doormat. After you said that about Jakku, I think he realized that you’re a lot smarter than he gave you credit for. I’m happy he has to stew for a while and know that he was wrong.”

“Still, your mother didn’t seem happy,” Rey said with a sigh. Ben reached over and took her hand. 

“Don’t worry about her. She doesn’t show it, but she’s beyond happy right now. Plus, she’s relieved. She doesn’t have to worry about my dad fucking things up again,” he said. 

Rey snuggled closer to him and Ben grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. He flipped through several channels, and he finally landed on the History channel which was showing a special on the fighter planes used in World War II. 

“Ooh, this is a good one,” Rey said with a yawn. “I think I’ve seen this a couple of times.”

Ben turned to her incredulously. “You are definitely a strange woman, Rey.”

She smiled at him. “You like it.”

He stared at her, and she watched as his hand reached out and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. “I do.”

She snuggled closer against him, and he watched as she began to doze. He pulled her into his arms against his body, and he rested his head on hers. He felt the lull of sleep as well, and he closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth and company and finding an uncanny solace and peace in her presence.

When he woke, the TV special they had been watching had long been off, and now a new show about aliens was playing. He turned groggily to find the remote and turn the TV off. Rey stirred at his side, and soon she was awake, looking up at him sleepily.

“Bedtime?” she asked with a loud yawn.

“Yeah...” he said, but as Ben looked at her, he wanted to do much more than go to sleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“Mmm...you’re kissing me again,” she said bluntly. “And it’s not for show either.”

“No, it’s not,” he affirmed. “I can’t help it. I want you... so much.” This time he kissed her lips, and she returned his desperate fervor, tasting and exploring his mouth, touching him when all she had wanted that day was to hold him, never releasing her grip on him for a moment. 

He shifted their bodies, pulling her on top of his chest as he laid them down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck while their tongues danced, and she squirmed on top of him, her movements setting fires all over his body.

“Rey...” he panted in a free moment from the kiss, and she pulled back and met his gaze. She could tell what he wanted just from his stare. She swore that he’d wanted this same thing since the first time they kissed. She leaned back and straddled him and she began to shuck off her jacket and unbutton her blouse. He stared at her entranced, and his eyes followed the movement when she tossed aside her bra. He looked up to see her naked chest, and he groaned, unable to hold back any longer. 

He sat up and arched toward her, his hands finding her taut breasts. She sighed happily as he explored her with his hands and then finally, tasting her breasts with his eager mouth. He flicked his tongue over each nipple, and she hugged him closer, her body reacting instinctively as she began grinding her hips into his lap.

Finally, Ben had reached his limit, and he shifted them again so they could remove all their clothes. Rey gasped as he removed his tie, the motion unexpectedly erotic, and he pulled off his stiff shirt revealing his muscular, well-defined chest. He ran a hand though his unruly hair and Rey moved toward him, working at his belt. She leaned up to kiss him, finding his tongue the moment she was able to undo his pants. They fell to the floor around his feet, and he helped her wiggle out of her blue skirt. He pushed her back onto the couch, and she saw his pronounced erection in his black briefs. He drew her legs up to him and began running his tongue over her calves as he forced down her stockings. 

“Ben,” Rey said, and he stopped at her panties, the last piece of clothing she wore, and he looked up at her to make sure she was okay with this. She nodded, and said, “Be gentle, please.”

He nodded, and he pulled off his own briefs before covering her body with his. She felt his hard cock rub up against her thigh as he began working her panties off. He captured her lips again, slotting their hips together, rubbing against the wetness between her legs. 

She keened from his touch, desperate for more. He released the kiss, and he met her eyes again. “I’ll be back.” She watched him shuffle around his condo, finally finding a condom in his bedroom. He had already put it on when he’d come back to her, and he pulled her into his arms again, shifting them so she could straddle him as he sat on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and he found home in her wet mouth. 

She moved and rubbed up against his cock, feeling the smoothness of the condom. She left his mouth for a moment and whined, “Ben, please...”

He painted her with soft, butterfly kisses before moving her and guiding her onto him slowly. She gasped, whined a little and then when he was fully within her, she let out a ragged breath. 

“You feel...incredible,” she said. 

“Rey, so do you, so good,” he said, and he shifted his hips, desperate to move. He waited, unsure if he would hurt her. “Can I...”

She rolled her hips and he gritted his teeth. “Please.”

So he moved, and she bounced over him, and at first they were asynchronous, pushing and pulling out of rhythm, but delighting in the feelings, indulging in the rising heat. When they started to move together, Ben thrust faster and Rey moaned, feeling her whole body tighten around him. He grunted, pulling her in for sloppy, random kisses.

He’d never felt like this before, to be so connected with a woman that they felt as one being. 

“Rey, Rey, Rey...” he sang it like a mantra, a secret spell that bound him to her for eternity. 

Rey moved her hips wildly, feeling close to the edge, a final spiritual attainment just within her reach.

“Oh!” she cried, and he hit a spot deep within her that made her feel like a fly trapped in amber. She never wanted to come down. She never wanted him to pull out of her body. She wished she could stay just like this... with Ben.

She was riding the waves of aftershocks when he jolted, and she felt him cum and release into the condom. He exhaled a heavy breath and rested his head on her shoulder.

“God,” he said. “You are...” He pulled back and met her eyes, she caressed his cheek and smiled at him. He took off the condom, disposed of it and began to clean them up.

“Come to my bed,” he said, wrapping his arms around her in a possessive hug. “I’m not going to let you go tonight.”

She leaned in and kissed him, tugging playfully at his bottom lip. “You better not.”

He grunted as he held her in his arms, lifted her up, and carried her to his bedroom so they could snuggle and settle into his bed until morning.

\---

The next morning Rey didn’t even hear a word during that second meeting. She was tired and she zoned out most of the boring company talk. She daydreamed about the night before, and the morning, as Ben had woke her up and convinced her to have a quickie before they had to leave. She could hardly resist him, and she made a point to seduce him once this meeting was over. 

They held hands under the table again, and they gave each other awkward looks and knowing smiles. At one point, Rey pulled Ben’s hand and settled it between her legs. She saw him swallow awkwardly before giving her an intense pained look as he had to focus on data and quarterly projections.

Rey almost did a dance the moment the meeting ended, and Ben looked relieved that he was able to get some of the paperwork and signatures out of the way.

When President Snoke suggested they go out to dinner together, Rey and Ben looked over at each other sadly.

“Alright, alright, you two lovebirds don’t want to hang out with an old man who smells like cats, I get it,” Snoke said, and he let out a heavy sigh. “It really pains me that I have to go home and deal with my wife and listen to her go on about this sick cat. You guys are such traitors.”

Rey watched him as he sauntered off, muttering to himself and then yelling randomly at an intern that accidentally got in his way.

Rey giggled into Ben’s arm when Snoke was out of sight, and Leia watched him with a raised eyebrow as they ducked out of her presence too. They managed to keep their hands off each other while they were dashing to the car. After Connix drove them home, Ben couldn’t handle it anymore, barely getting the condo’s door shut before he started stripping them of their clothes.

Their mouths fused together, Ben led Rey to his bedroom and then covered her body with his over the unkempt bed from their activities in the morning. Ben moved away to look for a condom, and Rey stopped him, catching his attention.

“Ben, we need to talk about something first...” Rey said.

He froze, unsure what she was going to say but knowing they were headed to a serious talk. She smiled to reassure him.

“This fake marriage thing... it doesn’t feel fake anymore. I really...care about you,” Rey said, and her face felt hot. “I think... I’m in love with you.”

Ben stared at her, and when he couldn’t muster up the words, he pulled her into a hug and took in the scent of her hair. He finally said, “I love you too. I want... I want this to be real between us.”

“Yes,” Rey said. “And it’s okay if you don’t want to compensate me for this fake marriage. I just want to be with you, Ben.”

“No,” he said, and he showered her with kisses. “You deserve everything. I’ll give you everything you want, Rey.”

“I just want you,” she said, and she reached down and took his erection into her hand. He sighed from her touch. “I want to feel you. Please, just fill me up with all of you.” He nodded and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss. 

“Let me take care of you, Rey,” Ben said, and Rey moaned when he entered her. He began to move slowly at first, but then they both found their delightful rhythm.

“Yes,” she said, and he pounded into her, trying to hold back his orgasm as long as he could, so he could feel her and never let go.

He kissed her and cherished her, and they came together. And for the rest of the night they made love, over and over again until the sunrise welcomed them into the morning.

\--

“Well, it’s all official,” President Snoke said as he blew out a huff. He turned to Ben. “The company is yours, boy. Don’t you screw it up.” He wagged a finger at him and looked over at Rey. “I can tell you’ve really grown. She’s making a better man out of you.”

Ben took Rey’s hand and kissed it. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, she is.”

“Just one word of advice,” Snoke said. “Don’t ever let that woman get a cat. Then one cat turns to four, and then soon you have a whole piss-smelling zoo in your house. Just...don’t!”

Rey and Ben smiled, and she let go of his hand so he could sign the last pile of documents that transferred the company over to Ben completely. Snoke was officially retired and Ben would take charge, putting an end to the embarrassments of his father’s dealings. 

“Make sure you don’t follow in your father’s footsteps. I have confidence in you, and I can see so does your wife. Just keep that in mind,” Snoke added.

“Of course. I won’t disappoint you President Snoke,” Ben said.

“It’s just Snoke now. You are President Ben Solo,” he said, giving him a shaky smile. He stood up and Ben followed, and the two men shook hands, sealing the deal. The company was officially Ben’s, and automatically, Ben released a sigh of relief.

“Well, I’m off. I’ll be around to gather my stuff slowly, though don’t be surprised if you see me around here to get some peace and quiet away from those cats. I demand that my office always be open as my sanctuary,” he said. 

“Consider it your second home,” Ben said, shaking his hand again. 

“Alright, don’t screw this up,” he said again, and Snoke gave him one last stern look before leaving the conference room with a gaggle of interns following behind him.

Rey turned to Ben and tugged at his tie playfully. “Well, Mr. President, what happens next?”

He pulled her against his chest and met her eyes with his trademark intensity. “I have to convince my wife to really move in with me.”

Rey gaped slightly. “What? Ben are you serious?”

He swallowed uncomfortably and said, “I thought about it during the meeting, and I realized at the end of this day, you could pack up and leave me. That is something I cannot tolerate.”

“But...I was only supposed to live with you until the papers were signed,” Rey said. “I do want to be with you and try this for real, but do you really want to live with me?”

“I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want you to go and I’ll have to return to a lonely house again,” he admitted. He leaned and rested his forehead against hers. “Please, Rey. When I’m with you, I don’t feel so alone. I know you don’t want to be alone either.”

She cupped his jaw and kissed his lips lovingly. “I don’t. I want to be with you. I don’t even know how I’m going to handle it without you by my side.”

“Then stay,” he said, running his hand over her hair. He stared lovingly into her eyes. “I’ll have someone bring the rest of your things, and for as long as you want I’ll treat you to bread and make love to you and give you anything you want. Just, please stay.”

He grabbed her hand and traced his finger over her ring. “We don’t even need to be married, not right away. I’ll respect you if you want to wait.”

She pulled her hand away from him. “No. I’m sorry, Ben,” she said, and his face fell from her apology. “I can’t give the ring back.” His eyes widened. “I’ll stay. I’d be crazy not to. You did mention bread, didn’t you?”

“All the bread in the world.” He laughed, drawing her into his arms and spinning her around the conference room.

When they came back down, he sealed his mouth over hers and solidified his promise with a deep kiss. Rey melted into him, hoping he’d never let her go from within his arms.

\--

“Are you ready, kid?” Han Solo asked Ben in his room as he headed to the church where he’d marry the love of his life. This time, their marriage would be real, and he almost laughed at remembering how this relationship started in the first place – with a fake marriage to secure his company only a half year ago.

“Yeah, dad,” he said, and his dad clapped him on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe this day is happening, son,” he said. “I never thought you’d go through with something like this.”

“Me either,” Ben said, shaking his head.

His father let out a sigh. “You got a good one too. Did you know she gave me a thirty minute lecture about not vetting supply chains of Asian manufacturers and their subsidiaries? I thought I was getting a scolding from a grouchy old nun and she’d hit me with a switch.”

“She should have,” Ben said, rolling his eyes at his father. “In fact, I’m thinking of getting Rey a role in the company as an auditor or something. She knows her stuff. She’s just amazing.”

“Yeah, she must be pretty special if she’s putting up with you,” his dad teased.

Ben shot him an exasperated look. “I’m sure they said the same thing about you and mom.”

Han laughed. “Ain’t that the truth.”

The music started, signaling them to find their places. Ben was ready and his father took his spot next to his mom on the front pew. He took a deep breath, and when he spotted his bride through the sunlit doorway of the church, he felt caught in a long moment of serenity.

In her simple silver gown and translucent veil, she glowed, smiling at him as she headed alone down toward him. Rey might have been alone most of her life, but he wouldn’t allow that to happen to her anymore. Together, they both wouldn’t be alone. 

When she came to him, he took her hand. They were pulled into a glorious reverie, listening to the words of marriage, speaking their vows, and sealing their devotion with a kiss. Ben slipped a new ring on her finger to accompany the one from before, but this ring was sterling silver and garnet, a symbol of each other fused together. 

With her hand in his and the feeling of her wedding kiss against his lips, Ben felt ultimate joy. He looked down at her as they shared a smile. He knew that Rey was happy too, and he vowed to keep her that way – always.

The idea of her by his side forever was enough to bring him joy, and now Rey was his and he belonged to her. It may have started as a fake marriage, but now to them and to the world, it was completely and utterly real.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Kendo techniques mentioned:
> 
> Tobikomi-waza  
> This is a technique used when one's opponent has weak kisei (spirit, vigour) or when they yield a suki under pressure. Always hold kisei and strike quickly.
> 
> Nuki-waza  
> Avoiding an attack from another, then instantly responding. Here, timing has to be correct. A response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. Therefore, close attention to an opponent's every move is required.


End file.
